1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to height adjusting apparatus, and more particularly to a height adjusting apparatus for adjusting the height of a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
Traditionally, a projector is generally seated on a flat supporting surface such as a table and projects an image onto a screen through a projection lens located in a front of the projector. If the projected image is not aligned properly with the screen, the projector height is usually adjusted. To adjust the height of the projector, and thus the projecting angle of the projection lens relative to the screen, height adjusting legs, located in the front of the projector, are adjusted.
Referring to FIG. 4, a related height adjusting apparatus for a projector 10 comprises two screw-typed support legs 15 engaged with two sides of the front of the projector 10. Each support leg 15 comprises a support foot 151 and a screw portion 153 connected to the support foot 151. Adjustments to the height of the projector is made by turning the screws clockwise or counter clockwise. Because it may be a bit unwieldy to adjust with the support foot 151 touching the support surface, the support foot 151, and hence the projector 10, is lifted from the support surface and the screws are turned to adjust the height. However, this adjustment may have to be done a few times to get the image properly aligned with the screen and this process can be tedious and time consuming.
What is needed, therefore, is a height adjusting apparatus, for a projector, to easily and quickly adjust the height of the projector in order to properly align the projected image on the screen.